Ice and Lust
by xX The Sexy Beauty Xx
Summary: Elsa is sent Hans to serve him his punishment. What happens when the punishment goes to far? Helsa. Smut. Sex. Sexy!Elsa PartiallyGood!Hans One-shot


**One shot, nothing much. I do AU's of my own fanfics, a lot.**

* * *

Elsa paced in her room, upset. Hans had been sent back to Arendale for punishment. How the hell would she punish him? She paced her room, spreading ice in her haste to decide. A guard appeared at her door.

"Queen Elsa, Prince Hans of Arendale is imprisoned in dungeon cell number twelve. He is alone in the chamber. We have chained him up and t seems he has no weapons on him. He requests to see you." The guard said robotic-aly.

"Yes, yes. Please tell him I shall see him soon."

"Yes your majesty." The guard said obediently and left her office, closing the door behind him. Elsa slumped on her chair and groaned. Then stiffening up, she journeyed down in the dungeons with a burly guard on each side.

Her guard splayed the heavy door open, and she stepped inside, rather gracefully. Now that she made her own dresses, they were quite eccentric. And for some reason, she felt like laughing in the face of a certain prince to let him know that she was happy with her ice powers, not afraid anymore. So she'd conjured up something extra... arousing for the young prince. But since she didn't want to make off as a bad queen, she'd purposely put on a long cloak over the dress and buttoned up the front fully, so only her head could be seen. She squished inside the cell, and hurriedly dismissed the waiting guards. She closed the door, happy that the cell didn't have a window, or her plan would have been foiled.

"So, Elsa, it seems you have... gone back to your hiding tactics."

"No." Elsa said defiantly and looked at the prince. She knew for a fact he was a few years older than her, and his massive shoulders and cool demeanor weren't helping. But his sexiness made Elsa squirm. She hadn't seen his face very clearly before, for she'd only seen it when she felt like she was crying at the party, again at the castle before she blacked out, once in the dark, and once in a blizzard. Other than that, she's never seen his face. The bright oil lamps on the walls brightened his face, letting her take a nice long look. His sideburns were long, the way she liked them on men. His auburn hair was thick and he hadn't shaven in a while, it seemed, with the old stubble dotting the underside of his mouth. And he had no mustache. The way she liked it. She bit her lip and forced herself to look away.

"What is it, Elsa? Something not wrong?" Hans asked, taunting her as he leaned forward, his body succumbing to the light. She realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She gulped and and held her breath and closed her eyes. Then letting it go, she cleared her throat.

"How are you going to punish me? Kill me?" He asked.

"No. I'm not like you. I'd rather die than kill someone."

"Be my guest. After you die, I can take your kingdom." Hans said with a sick smile. "Torture? You don't seem like the type."

"I'm not."

"House work?"

"I thought about making you clean my old bedroom free of ice, and maybe cleaning all the hallways, bathrooms, and dungeon cells with a toothbrush, but no."

"Then what, bitch?"

"Don't you dare call me that. If you've noticed, your fate is in my hands."

"I know." He grumbling, staring at his chained hands and played with his handcuffs.

"Wait for a second." Elsa said, an idea formulating in her mind. She reached for the sides of her cloak, unbuttoning small arm holes. As the lengthened out, she slipped her hands into the and continued to the corner of the cell. She stared at the chain system for a moment. When you pulled a the chain drooping from a hole in the wall, the chains got tighter. When you turned a little wheel like thing, they changed positions. Elsa played with the chains until Hans' hands were restrained at about six inches away from his thighs. He couldn't move very much, so it left him in a fairly comfortable sitting postition.

"What are you doing?!" Hans growled.

Elsa didn't respond. She just smiled coyly. Then, she unbuttoned her cloak in a sheer movement. The cold air rushed in, and Elsa felt like she was in heaven with all the coldness. She stepped out of the dark part of the room. Hans stared, open jawed. Her dress was very...showy. It was extra low cut, showing off the tops of her breasts. Her back was barely covered, just crisscross strips of ice to keep the dress from falling off. The chest of the dress covered barely anything except her nipples and the bottom of her breasts. Hans could see her stomach perfectly behind strips of translucent sheer ice. Her skirt was also completely see through, except for the place her lady parts would be. There, the ice got thicker, keeping the parts from sight. Hans stared at her long, creamy legs, and her slim, creamy stomach. She flipped her hair out, piercing into him with those sexy electric blue eyes. She neared him, and with a sexy smile, she sat down on his thigh.

She _sat down on his thigh. _Hans gaped, feeling the queen's sexy plump ass on his leg. His member was starting to act up. He bit back any feelings or lust he had for the woman, but it was near impossible.

Elsa bit her lip in a sexy way, and leaned forward, pushing Hans back on the cell wall, and she pouted in a cute way. And while she was pouting, Hans noted with a lustful thought that he could see all the way down her cleavage. His pants got tighter and he realized how big her breasts were.

"Wh-at? No reaction?" Elsa said in a slow and deep voice. Deeper, at least.

"I...Uh...Um..." Hans stuttered, losing his regular evil demeanor, or even his cocky demeanor. He groped for something to say, something smart, something evil, something cocky, anything that meant he didn't care at all for this sexy and hot act. But it was for the dogs.

"Hmm?" Elsa said, teasing him.

Was she seducing him? No, it couldn't be! He was the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, he prided himself in having slept with nearly every woman in the castle, other than his own mother of course. Not once had a girl been able to make him want to have sex with _her _especially. They were just girls. Every one was the same to him. But why... but why did he want to fuck this girl senseless and never touch another girl again? Why did he want her so bad when he was the womanizer of the Southern Isles that never fucked a woman twice? Why was his heart beating so fucking fast? Why was he so sure he was blushing? Was there any reason he couldn't make his jaw work? Why did he have the sudden urge to impress the queen with his big cock and his awesome fucking skills. He swallowed. Elsa was still looking at him as he thought all this._  
_

She rolled her eyes in a way as to say, _men._

She sighed in a way that made it seem like she was annoyed, and she began to trace his chest. Her cold finer ran over his warm skin, her cold flesh on hi thigh making him curl and uncurl his fingers in desperation to get a hold of his fucking body. He wouldn't get aroused! He possibly couldn't! It just wouldn't work! Not by the woman he hated most on this planet! He bit back a moan as Elsa shifted her ass from his thigh closer to his erection, letting one butt cheek gently brush his cock, making him bite him lip so hard he drew blood. She pressed one breast on his chest, and her cheek resting on his chest right above hand roamed his abs and Hans let his head him the wall behind him in ecstasy. He couldn't give in! Hell, no! He controlled his body as he became aroused despite his ignorance to his body's will. Then Hans had a brilliant idea. He could ask her to stop! Of course, he thought. He could just insult her body, talk about what a whore she was, and offend her, like his old self. Brilliant! But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Where was the Hans that fucked a woman until she passed out and left her on his father's balcony? Where was the Hans that got ladies to the point that he would actually penetrate them but ditch them and leave them horny and aroused where ever they were, taking their clothes with them? He scrunched his eyes shut.

"Are you gay?"

"Wh-what?"

"I was wondering if you're gay." Elsa said, rolling her eyes. "Then I'll leave. I don't fuck gay guys."

"Of course I'm not gay!" Hans said quickly, and he gulped. He sounded way to eager. He couldn't submit. "How many straight guys have you fucked?"

"None. I didn't have time. It's been a month since the big freeze, genius."

"Oh, right."

"Do you want to fuck he or not?" Elsa asked. The bluntness of the question surprised Hans. Of all the lustful whores and sluts he'd met, he'd never envisioned those words coming out of Elsa's mouth.

She got up. "Look, I'm giving you full permission," Elsa said, working on loosening the chains. "And I've made it easy for you." She set the chains so that Hans could move pretty freely, even stand up.

She went and sat back down. "Your body says yes." She said, poking this erection and Hans jumped.

"But I think you say no." She leaned into Hans' face, and taking his face in her hands, she began to make out with him. She begged for entrance, but Hans flatly denied it. Instead, he flipped the queen over and set on the cell bench. He began to kiss her roughly, letting his lustful urges take over completely. She moaned into the kiss, and he began to dominate her, rudely taking an entrance to her mouth, and let his tongue explore her mouth. The kiss was so fiery neither knew how much time had passed. Elsa just laid back and let Hans have her. After all, she'd never have a man in her life. So why not? She'd just let him do what ever with her.

So she grabbed the back of his head, forced him into the kiss. Besides, she thought. Even if I didn't wanna have sex with him, he's _way _fucking stronger than me. It's not like I can resist him. It would be rape! Or course, we didn't expect anything less from him, but that would be unnecessary. She had given in. She moaned again, letting him do what he wanted.

Hans broke the kiss, snarling. "Fucking chains.." He muttered, clawing at them in frustration.

"Key..." Elsa gasped, in pure pleasure, she was barely able to talk. "Pocket... dress.."

Hans grabbed the queen's hips, and hefted them onto his lap. Elsa's abdomen hung off of the bench, and Hans frantically searched Elsa's dress. "Where the fuck are they?"

"Inside...hem..." Elsa groaned. Hans lifted her skirt, flipping the hem inside out, he felt for a bump until he found it, ripping the sheet of ice open, he took out the key, unlocking his chains in a haste.

"Now," Hans declared, "I'll take you for real. And you'll never forget it." He said, pressing his lips to Elsa's ear.

He yanked the top of the dress down, and her bare breasts bounced into sight. "Oh god, they're huge!" Hans mumbled, and Elsa blushed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Unfortunately yes. I thought you said you've slept with every girl in your castle." Elsa asked with a smirk.

"You-you- I was talking out loud the entire time?" Hans gasped.

"Yeah. I realized you weren't meaning to, so I didn't comment." Elsa laughed, and before he could say anything else, she pushed him over with all her might, and fuck, it took almost all her energy. She climbed on top of him, her breasts hanging in him face.

Hans grabbed one breast, and began to squeeze it as he latched his mouth onto another. Elsa was busy bucking her hips and moaning, so she barely noticed when Hans flipped her over again. He switched breast and continued

All the while, Elsa bucked her hips this way and that, letting Hans have her body completely. Hans finally stopped, and pressed his lips to her neck. "I want you." He said in a low throaty voice.

"I need you." Elsa replied, moaning.

Hans smiled. "Then let's get on with it then." He yanked down Elsa's skirt, revealing her ice blue panties. Before he could even reach them, they melted.

"See you have control now."

"Thanks to you." Elsa said, sitting up. Fortunately for Hans, her legs spread so much that he had a stunning view of her equally stunning pussy.

"Oh god." Hans muttered, sending his finger through his hair. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered, and she blushed.

"Good." She said, finally.

Hans raised an eyebrow.

"Because I would have scratched out the eyes of anyone that could take your attention." Elsa responded with a coy smile, accompanied with bedroom eyes.

"You're to sexy for me to look at another woman again. I could live my with you and I'd always be content." He said, and his fingers brushed Elsa's folds.

She moaned and fell back onto the bench gracefully.

Hans let one finger penetrate Elsa, and she moaned loudly. Another finger entered, pumping in and out. And at last, a third, and Elsa grabbed Hans' neck.

"No more foreplay." She breathed slowly. "I want you. Now."

Hans' obeyed without a word, unbuttoning his long tightened pants.

"Fuck," Elsa groaned, seeing Han's member. "You're huge. Will you fit?"

Hans laughed. "Of course I will."

"D-don't hurt me." Elsa stuttered, realizing that Hans could do anything he wanted to her right now. He was at least three times as strong as her, and she was a girl, secondly. And additionally, she was completely naked with him in a soundproof room. Then she remembered her ice powers and took comfort in them, hoping the outlaw prince wouldn't hurt her. Her thoughts were cut off suddenly when she felt Hans' huge erection poke at her lady parts. She took a deep breath and laid still, forgetting to let it out as Hans entered her. Slowly, she felt it moving through her at a strangely wonderful pace. She let out a moan, feeling the piece of skin rub against her inner sides.

Hans, meanwhile, was having the best sex in his life. He bit back a moan as he moved through Elsa. She was, by far, the tightest girl he'd ever fucked. Good, he thought, increasing his pace a bit every few seconds.

Elsa felt a twinge of pain, and was aware of a small drop of blood, dripping from her pussy downward. Hans got faster. It hurt a bit. Elsa bucked her hips. "Hans... can you slow down a bit?"

"Of course, princess." Hans said, slowing down. He was surprised with himself. He'd always denied anything his partner asked. Sex was for himself. He normally didn't care. But Elsa was different.

"Queen." Elsa corrected him, and he laughed.

"It's a nickname."

"Then I like it." Elsa said, and closed her eyes.

Hans slowed down more and more. "Elsa..." He warned as he felt it coming.

"Me too." Elsa said.

Hans was about to pull out, but Elsa grabbed his dick and forced it back in. "But-" Hans protested, but he groaned before he could finish the sentence. Elsa moaned in unison with the man, her cum separating around Hans' cock. Then she felt her core get warmth. Normally, she hated warmth. But this, this was different. Elsa let herself go limp on the bench, just enjoying the hot liquid in her body. God...she had to do this another time... with Hans...again... she laid down, and Hans joined her, his member still inside Elsa. The both laid on the bench, facing the door.

Elsa closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, they fluttered open. "Fucking damn hell! What the fucking hellazoid have I done?! I am in deep fucking piles of shit!" Elsa yelled, sitting up, and Hans' cock slipped out of her.

Naked Elsa began to pace the room. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Elsa muttered, and Hans sat up.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Don't call me that you fucking bastard! I hate your guts! You just fucking raped me!"

"Ha ha ha, Princess, who was wearing the seducing slutty dress and _sat in my lap _ and _fucking chained me up _and _kissed me first _ and everything else? I should call you dominatrix!"

"You-you-"

Hans laid back down. "For what its worth, you're fun to fuck. Very sexy." Hans sighed, and closed his eyes. "Is my punishment over? If it is, can I come back sometime to get 'punished' again?" Hans asked.

Elsa snarled. "In your dreams bastard!" Elsa snarled, and Hans just smiled. _He's pretty sexy. _

"I know." Hans said.

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Elsa conjured herself a new snow dress, this one modest, thankfully. Then a thought struck her. She'd just slept with an outlaw that the entire country hated... he could be _pregnant!_

Elsa gasped. She crumpled to the floor, in tears. Hans, who'd just finished putting on his pants, saw Elsa in a pretty dress on the floor, crying. He ran over to her, picked her up into his arms, bridal style. She didn't even resist. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her icy wet cheek to his chest, crying out her heart. He carried the Queen over to the bench and sat her down. Or rather, tried. Elsa wouldn't let go, clutching Hans' neck like a lifesaver. Hans gave up finally, an sat down himself, with her in his lap.

"Hey, what's wrong princess?" He asked, and it came out sounding gentler than he meant it to be.

"I could be pregnant!" Elsa cried, burrowing closer to Hans' chest. "I'm such a fucking idiot! Why the hell did I want you to fuck me? I was just... I thought that making you aroused but leaving you hanging would be a good punishment. It would make you angry! I was just going to stop at sitting in your lap, leaving you aroused senseless when I left! But...But..." she trailed off. "I lost control. whenever you're there, I loose control." She said, remembering at the party that started everything, later in that castle her power had overcome her, even that day, she'd just lost control and when ahead and had sex.

Hans thought for a while, and realized she was fucking right. It was all his fault. He didn't know what to do. "Kill me." Hans said quietly.

"What?"

"Kill me."

"I can't-"

"Of course you can Elsa!" Hans said seizing her wrists. "Just...just say I deserve to die. Then get married. To a one of my brothers. Or an auburn haired guy. Have sex with him- fast. Have the baby. He'll think it was his. If you're actually pregnant, that is. You'll never lose control again." Hans said.

Elsa slapped him. "Bastard, that's like crushing my heart!" She said in tears. She hugged him. "I love you." The words resounded in the room. And in Hans' heart. Nobody had told him that in years. After eight of his twelve brothers had married, his mother died, and his father was assassinated, he'd never heard those words. His brothers hated him, of course. But there was no difference. His heart swelled.

"I love you too." He said quietly. Elsa smiled through tears and hugged him.

"But that doesn't make anything better. It makes them more complicated." Elsa sighed.

Hans thought for a second. "Elsa, stand up." Elsa obeyed, a bit confused. "Will this solve anything?" He asked, and suddenly bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Queen Elsa Rose of Arendale?"

Elsa stared. She'd never thought it would happen. Much less in a dungeon cell. She'd envisioned an arranged marriage for the grouping of kingdoms, along with expressionless sex and an equally expressionless child bearing. And the bored little child would end up getting an arranged marriage as well, and hopefully no ice powers. But this, she never thought. This, was wonderful.

She gazed at Hans with tears in her eyes. "Yes."


End file.
